


Oversoul

by ChibiTerminator



Series: Oversoul [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTerminator/pseuds/ChibiTerminator
Summary: (This is my first ever story so apologies if it is bad but not to go on for much longer, here is a somewhat undetailed summary.. sorry)An Alternate universe of Undertale in which the drawbacks of magic are painfully clear and Asriel had turned into a god and freed the monsters.The story of this takes place 300 years after this had happenedFocusing on a new Cast.
Series: Oversoul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640188
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Asriel God of Monsters

**Entry Number 156,860:** _Oversoul: A state of the soul failing to control it's output after a human or monster goes past their limits  
and fails to recognize it, failure to recover from this state commonly results in monsters fading to dust and their soul being destroyed. _  
_However for humans it is not quite so severe, instead their physical bodies perish and their souls remain lingering as traces in the air,  
traces for monsters to take care of and foster.  
  
  
  
 **300 years ago back when monsters were still trapped in the**_ **UNDERGROUND.**  
  


Asriel Dreemurr, A monster that had taken in and fostered seven human souls when those that had fallen down died the moment they touched the ground,  
he was currently at his home with his mother and father, Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr respectively. The king and queen of monsters along with the prince who was intent on freeing everyone with the help of his growing power, If there were anything you could compare their looks to, it would be a animal with soft fur. Asriel himself was wearing the robe that would normally be granted to the caretaker of the ruin, a long piece of clothing that extended all the way down to his ankles, the symbol of the royal family, the delta rune embroidered right in the center, the sleeves too long for his teenage arms.

  
Asriel was talking to his family about the situation of all of the monsters in the five main sections of the underground, the ruins, snowdin, Waterfall, hotland, and the CORE each of which housed different types of monsters that felt more at home in an environment that suited them and the magic they innately had. The ruins being where most of the food was being grown, vegetables, fruits and even flowers by those who look at gardening as a passion project, the monsters there are typically weak but they have a hidden strength that they believe in the best of people unlike the more stuck up monsters that can be found further into the underground. Snowdin is considered the place to be when the monsters simply want to chill out and relax as they play in the snow, the monsters that typically reside here are easy going yet can be stuck up when someone or something irritates them although that rarely happens, in this area is a famous restaurant called grillby's a place for people to get out of the cold and get something to eat when they're feeling hungry the owner is a monster made out of fire called grillby they're typically silent but a great listener. Next up is waterfall, a silent place for those who want to nap peacefully and listen to the soothing sound of water splashing down from somewhere above, it's not really known where the water originates from but people assume its from the surface or even from the stars themselves, the monsters here are typically shy because of their lack of interaction with others although there are some who are overly eager and end up bothering those around them.

Hotland is a scorching place filled with puzzles and various mazes that are hard to navigate if someone isn't experienced, monsters typically use the elevator to get to the MTT resort that was built at the end before the CORE, monsters here are typically very carefree or very eccentric in certain ways also most are monsters that use fire oriented magic.  
The CORE is the last thing separating the rest of the underground from the home of the king and queen, the whirring of machinery is heard throughout, echoing through the hallways leading back to the MTT Resort as well as the home of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, monsters don't typically come here unless they're going to report something to the royal family or going back to the resort...

With everything recapped as they wanted to make sure they understood everything about the underground and not having forgotten anything they got onto the actual conversation topic at hand, what to do about the barrier, Asriel rose his hand wanting to speak first as he already knew what he wanted to do although he made sure to keep some things secret as to not worry his family and as such he took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he didn't want to blurt out anything.  
  
"Mom, Dad... I think I'm going to try to break it soon..." *He spoke without delay after calming his nerves, although some anxiety could still be heard behind the tone of his voice no matter how confident sounding it might have been.  
  
"Huh...? What do you mean son? How are you going to break it? It would require the power of a god to break the barrier! None of us here even come close to a fraction of that power!" Asgore shouted, his voice wracked with concern for his son and some form of anger because why would someone have the excuse to openly say they'd be able to break the very wall that separated them from the outside world for as long as they could remember? It was as if they were mocking it.  
  
"...I... m-might have a way... to break it... B-But... I-It r-requires me... to um... go into OVERSOUL..." *His almost confident facade faded to nothing his voice shaking with anxiety and fear of losing his life because of the highly risky state, his parents looking at him wide eyed and agasp, why would their son say something like this they wondered.  
  
"A-Asriel... No! You know how dangerous that is! the humans can't handle that so how can we?! You show know that very well!" Asgore shouted, a tear or two falling slowly down his face the concern in his voice more apparent than the anger that had been in it earlier.  
  
"D-dad... I-I have to! I... I don't care if I die... I d-don't care if I become a lost soul... I want to make sure everyone can live happily! T-that's why... That's why I asked everyone for help.." Asriel was determined not faltering despite the fact that he might die, despite everything that might happen in the future, he wanted nothing but the best for everyone in the underground.  
  
"Everyone... Wait.. What do you mean everyone..? You mean to say that you got the others to agree with this reckless plan?" This time it wasn't Asgore that spoke but Toriel, she was much more supportive because of Asriel's determination but even though she was still very concerned she couldn't help but be confused at what he had meant by 'everyone'.  
  
Asriel paused for a moment, the expression on his face becoming steadily more and more grim, he was hiding something from his parents something that somehow meant the difference between the monsters being freed or not, he took a deep breath as beads of nervous sweat rolled down his face being somewhat absorbed by his fur. Without a doubt he couldn't hide it for any longer and he wasn't intending to hide it in the first place just that,, it felt like the right thing to do if his parents had know that he had fostered the SOULs of those who had fallen he was scared that they'd hate him that they would abandon him, he wasn't even sure why he thought that!

"I... When I was in the ruins... I felt something from the entrance to the underground from the mountain above us... The traces of human souls... Human that had fallen and perished, leaving behind only a small bit of their existence... They were close to becoming lost forever but... I-I didn't want that! I had to save them somehow!" *Tears started to roll down his face and onto the floor being absorbed by the carpet, he felt relieved to share this but at the same time, remembering what had happened to those unfortunate enough to fall down here,, he couldn't help but cry almost as if he was feeling emotions that weren't his own..

"Son..." Asgore clenched his teeth as well as curling his hand up into a fist, his son was determined to sacrifice himself for the greater good, as a king he should be proud that someone would be so brave and determined but as a father... he felt the complete opposite, he didn't want to lose his only child because of their own naivety.  
"Asriel... Are you sure you want to do this...?" He looked at his son with a fierce gaze, letting out an intense pressure that would frighten anyone under normal circumstances, he was testing his son's resolve seeing if his DETERMINATION was truly enough to take this task up

(End of the first page! I uh hope you enjoyed this.. I'm not really confident but I hope that as I get better with writing serious stuff it'll be more enjoyable so please leave me feedback!)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Entry Number 156,861:_** _The Barrier: The sealing magic created and perfected by seven individual mages who were taught under a single master, their traits varied among the seven as they were one of each. The barrier is known to be nigh unbreakable except for a god, our history started in this new world once Asriel Dreemurr, the prince of monster-kind broke all of our expectations that we'd be trapped down there forever and freed us..._

Asgore turned his head away from Asriel, letting out a clicking noise before heading out of the room and to somewhere they didn't know yet, Toriel looked at her child with a concerned glance before heading out as well, following her husband staying back as she reached the door to talk to Asriel one last time before he risked his life. "Listen... My child, please... Please try to survive this ordeal, Your father and I... we're going to tell the other monsters to expect something big to happen..." Toriel said with a grim expression on her face, her eyes half-closed as she tried to hold back the tears, the thought of her child is at risk of dying was something she didn't ever want to acknowledge as a potential fate. Toriel shook her head trying to get rid of all the thoughts clouding her mind, she headed out following Asgore making sure he didn't lose control of himself in front of everyone.  
  
  
Asriel took a deep breath as he silently walked through the throne room, kneeling down and clapping his hands together before the throne, praying for his well-being and the safety of all monsters, soon after they headed for the barrier, their mind clouded with thoughts and reliving their memories thus far.   
  
They soon arrived at the barrier, the black light from the room before coming and going being replaced with the morning light from beyond, the barrier made the room almost infinite, no matter how long they walked it would seem like they were staying in place, then he started with the destruction of the barrier, first, he needed to deplete all of his magic and go into the oversoul state, he charged a fireball within his palms, focusing as much as he could into it, he pushed it in front of him and spread out his arms, the ball of fire growing larger and larger, soon, a searing hot pain spread throughout his body, causing him to nearly collapse and become unconscious but he remained standing.  
  
Asriel took a deep breath and shot the fireball at the walls of the barrier, light of seven different colors releasing from his body as tendrils shot from it, shooting into the walls of the barrier and piercing it, Asriel shouted in pain and gave one last push, the tendrils of light letting go of the wall and closing in in front of Asriel, combining into one in front of him. The shape of a SOUL could be made out and it shot forward, crashing against a wall of white light and inevitably breaking through it...  
  
...The barrier was no more, monster kind was free and everyone could live happily... Asriel took one last deep breath and collapsed, his eyes filling with tears he spoke his last words "Mom... Dad... I did it... I-i'm... Sorry... I-I couldn't spend another day with you... Live on and... be happy... alright...?" *Tears fell onto the now rocky ground, the morning light shone upon his now fading body... Soon nothing was left of him but dust... 


End file.
